castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Catfish
The Catfish is both the third boss in the game as well as the ninth level. Before the fight, a Big Fish appears but is shot by a cannonball. The boss enters on the right of the screen out of the water. The fight starts immediately. You are aided by the King and his boat in this fight. Walkthrough This can be a somewhat tricky fight. When the Catfish surfaces, it will cough up a hair ball. Make sure you destroy this hairball, as if it hits the King's boat, the King's men will not be able to load a cannonball into the cannon. Keep the Catfish over to the right of screen and the cannonball will hit him, causing him to be stunned and stick out his tongue. Do your combos on his tongue for extra damage. As soon as you see it is ready to punch you, back off or block. Of course, you'll want to try and stay on some sort of floatation device to make moving about the water easier. When the Catfish goes under, it will stick its arm out with the bear in its fist. If he spots you, he will start punching you. It is best to simply stand still, then block with your shield. Slowly dwindle the creature's health down and it will half submerge itself and cut left and right across the screen. You'll want to stand in front of the King's boat at this point and to lure the Catfish at you. As it approaches, jump out of the way and it will crash into the boat, forcing it to resurface. Repeat this until the Catfish is defeated. Attacks The Catfish attacks by punching the character, causing damage and knocking them off the item they are floating on (if any), by diving underwater, and having the bear grasped in its hand direct it towards you, also called the "Flap," causing damage and knocking them off the item they are floating on (if any), and finally swimming back and forth, hitting the character, causing damage and knocking them off the item they are floating on. This only happens when the Catfish has less than 1/2 Health and no longer uses the "Flap" attack. This is also the only attack of the Catfish that is unblockable with the Shield. Battling During the fight with the Catfish, the player is restricted by the kings boat to the left and by an invisible wall to the right. Players should avoid all of the catfish's attacks, as being knocked into the water makes the fight much harder. Whenever the Catfish hacks up a hairball, the player should destroy it, because if it hits the King's boat his soldiers will not be able to fire the cannon. Once a player destroys the hairball, keep the catfish in the bottom right area of the screen. This should cause the catfish to be hit in the head with the cannonball, briefly stunning him (for about 3 to 4 seconds). The player can then attack his exposed tongue, dealing lots of damage. Although beating the Catfish takes time and this fight can be tricky, the risk of death is fairly low. Note: It appears that hitting the Catfish's tongue will do the full amount of damage you deal, while hitting it's hide (not too sure about this one) will do a fraction of your damage, around one quarter, and hitting it's teeth or tougher bits (unsure) will do a tiny amount of damage. Defeat When the Catfish is defeated, it will sink below the surface of the stream. The player receives no reward. The bear riding it will float to the surface, face down. Trivia *The Catfish's eyes are neither fish nor cat but amphibian. This is probably a joke, because an amphibian is a creature that can live in both land and water. Cats live on land, and fish live in water. *The grave of the Catfish is seen during the credits when the players passes by the Tall Grass Fields level with Bears crying next to it. *If you were to throw a boomerang behind it, shown in the video below, it would stay there dealing massive damage and allowing you to gain exceptionally large amounts of XP. However it has been patched. * thumb|| See also * Bosses Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Bosses